


My Love Keeps Me Warm

by ryandavisrain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Isaac Lahey, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Double Agents, First Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Pack Dynamics, Stissac - Freeform, Top Isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryandavisrain/pseuds/ryandavisrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is threatened into helping the Darach with her plan to stop the Alphas.  Isaac doesn't like betraying the pack, but if he doesn't he could end up getting them all hurt.  He just wants to do what's going to be best for the guy he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to the Teen Wolf franchise. I am just a fan who loves me some Isaac and Stiles lovin'. I hope you all enjoy the story. It is unbeta'd so it's gonna be a little rough. If anyone wants to come on as co-author or be my beta it would mean the world to me :)

Prologue: What You Want

Isaac couldn’t breathe.  Everything was completely dark and he couldn’t move.  He began thrashing his body around trying to break whatever bond was holding him.  He was quickly losing control and going into a full blown panic attack.  As Isaac thrashed around he could hear a sickly sweet voice coming from the darkness.

                “Isaac, settle down.  It’s going to be ok.  Just calm down and I will let you out.”

                He gathered all his self-control and forced himself to still.  As soon as he had stopped moving, the world came back into his vision and he felt whatever invisible bond that was restraining him melt away. 

                Standing in front of him was his English teach, Ms. Blake, whom he had recently discovered was responsible for the sacrifices around Beacon Hills.  Once Isaac was able to comprehend the situation, his eyes flashed gold and his claws and fangs burst forth.  He crouched in a fighting stance ready to do whatever he had to.

                “Now, why don’t we just put those away? I just want to talk, Isaac,” Ms. Blake said in her sickly sweet voice again.

                It took a few minutes of them facing off before Isaac decided that he would give her a chance.  He retracted his claws and stood back up.  He took in the rest of his surroundings.  The two of them were in an abandoned looking warehouse.  On the wall behind Ms. Blake there was a large spiral cut into the wall. 

                “Where am I?” Isaac snarled.

                “That’s not important right now, Isaac.  What is important right now is how you can help me.”

                “And why would I help you? You’ve been killing innocent people.”

                “Isaac, I’m not as bad as you seem to think I am.  We’re both trying to stop the same people.  We both want the alphas out of Beacon Hills.  So if you help me then I can make sure the alphas don’t hurt any of your friends.”

                “What about you hurting them?” Isaac spat back.

                Ms. Blake let out a soft chuckle. “Isaac, I swear if you give me what I want, I won’t hurt a single one of your friends.  I can even give you something in return for your services.  What is it you want? I can give you enough power to become alpha of your own pack, I can make you so wealthy that’ll you’ll never have to worry about living in an abandoned train car again. “

                “I don’t want any of that.”

                Then Ms. Blake disappeared in a wisp of smoke and standing in front of him was his brother, Camden. “How about I give you your family back? Or do you want someone to love you?” Camden swiftly disappeared and was replaced by Erica. “Do you prefer blondes?”  Erica started making her way closer to Isaac with a sexy pout on her lips.  Then Cora was standing where Erica had just been. “Brunettes?”  Cora closed the gap between her and Isaac and placed a hand on Isaac’s cheek.  It felt so real.  Isaac closed his eyes and hummed.  The touch felt so warm.  Isaac opened his eyes to find Lydia in front of him.  “Red heads? Isaac, what is it you want?” Then Lydia was kissing him.  Her lips pressed firmly against Isaac’s and he tried so hard to resist the urge to kiss back.  He so desperately wanted to enjoy this.  He wanted to experience this.  He wanted that first love that every other teenager got to have.  Isaac pushed Lydia back softly and then suddenly she was Ms. McCall decked out in a full out sexy nurse outfit, thigh-high boots and all.  “What about an older woman, Isaac?”  Ms. McCall’s leg was then up in the air and Isaac could feel the heel of her boot up against his chest.  He was suddenly falling backwards.  His back hit the ground hard and it knocked the air out of him.  Isaac looked up to see Allison straddling his waist with her arms wrapped around her naked chest.  “You just want what Scott and I have. Don’t you, Isaac.  I could give you that.” 

                Allison’s eyes met Isaac’s and she gave him a weird look.  It was like she could see inside of him.  Then the wisp of smoke appeared again and Allison was gone.  The smoke rolled back to where Ms. Blake was originally standing.  She appeared again and had a satisfied smirk plastered on her face.

                “No.  None of that is what you’re after.  You do want someone to love though.  Someone who can look past all of your scars, all your dark secrets, and see who you want to be.  You want someone who can make you laugh, who is just as dorky as you pretend not to be, and who will take care of you and let you take care of them.”

                Isaac looked down and clenched his fists.  He hated knowing that she could see right through him.  Where Ms. Blake’s heels had once been were familiar looking high-tops.  Isaac brought his gaze up to meet Stiles’ face.

                “You want me,” Stiles said simply, “And I’ll be all yours—“Then Ms. Blake was standing before him again, “if you do what I ask you too.  Then I can make sure Stiles is all yours.”

                Isaac stayed quiet for a long time.  He couldn’t deny how his heart had skipped a beat when he saw Stiles in front of him.  He couldn’t hide from the fact that his whole body felt a tug to run to him and embrace him.  Isaac was rational although his feelings didn’t always make him feel that way.  He knew he was drawn to the boy; had been ever since Stiles had disappeared during the lacrosse game because of Gerard.  But Isaac couldn’t, wouldn’t, help the Darach. 

                He was quickly broken from his thoughts by the sinister sing-songy whisper coming from Ms. Blake. “Or I can make sure Sheriff Stillinski is the first guardian I sacrifice. It’s your choice, Isaac.”

                Isaac grit his teeth and balled his fists.  Trying to attack her would be useless.  He knew it. She knew it.  She had all the cards and so Isaac had no choice.

                “Fine.”

                “Very good.” Ms. Blake smiled a soft smile.  The way she looked just then would have fooled anyone.  When she looked like that no one would suspect that she was anything more than a sweet school teacher who just wanted what was best for her students.

                “Why me?” Isaac didn’t understand.  She could have gotten any of them to help her. Scott was stronger, Stiles was smarter, Derek was the alpha, Allison was trained at killing werewolves, and Lydia was a banshee or some other crazy shit.  Isaac was just a regular werewolf. Ok so maybe that wasn’t normal, but he wasn’t anything to boast about.

                “That’ll come later. For now, all you need to know is that you just need to keep going as if none of this happened.  Eventually, I’ll call in my favor and you’ll make sure to get it done.  Otherwise, the sheriff’s death will be on your hands.”  Ms. Blake said with finality. 

Then Isaac was sitting on a bench in the locker room in his lacrosse uniform.  He shook his head trying to get ahold of his senses again.  He took in a few shaky breaths and looked around.  No one else was in the room but he could he the soft buzz of excitement coming from just outside.  He remembered now. The first game of the season was happening tonight.  How long had he been sitting there in his trance?  He didn’t even know if it was real.  He went through all the questions in his head when he was snapped back into the moment when he heard his name being called.  Then Stiles came around the corner and gave Isaac a lopsided smile.

“There you are dude.” Stiles came bounding towards him and wrapped an arm around him and pulled him up off the bench.  “The game is about to start. We gotta get out there…well you do.  I never play and we could use another wolfed up teen on our side.  I saw the other guys and they look like they came straight out of WWE,” Stiles said and burst into a chuckle. Isaac smiled back at Stiles and felt his heart swell with warmth.  And with that Isaac and Stiles headed out towards the field, everything that had happened with Ms. Blake whizzing into the forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there is the prologue. I hope you guys enjoyed and I can't wait to see where this story goes.


End file.
